Little Wonders
by The aspiring Firefly
Summary: Why. How. When. Everything about this relationship intrigued him. It's time to dig in a little deeper and listen to the heart instead of the mind, for once. AU. Starshipping: YuseixJaden.


**Little Wonders.**

Once again, he had lost track of time just by spending time with him.

It was weird; how long had his companion been talking? For some reason, it didn't seem to matter at this point. It wasn't like he had to answer or react to any of what he was saying, anyways. Things were okay as long as he kept on nodding and smiling curtly.

There was a little something that didn't let him realize he'd been staring at him for a long while, though. Was it the reason time seemed to fly? The only thing he knew is that he was staring at that showy red jacket, at the differently-toned layers of brown hair and specially staring at that precious little face; that naïve and trusting smile, those big chocolate-brown eyes…

"…Yusei?"

He finally realized that the world was indeed still moving. Only he had spaced out again.

"I'm sorry." He quickly said, changing his expression into one that hopefully seemed more interested in the chit-chat, "You were saying?"

Thankfully, Jaden wasn't the brightest. He kept on talking, still smiling widely. About a duel he'd won, most likely, or maybe a duel he had really enjoyed. By now, Yusei knew him enough to be sure that only _that _kind of story received such an excited, cheery tone.

But Yusei couldn't help but to wonder what was it about the boy that distracted him so much. He wondered what made him so different from all the people he'd met before. Maybe the enthusiasm he put into every situation? That never-ending energy? The way he was so respectful to other duelists and so eager to learn…?

Either way, he was sure that whatever it had been, it hit him hard. Hard enough to realize that the little bond they'd formed had gone beyond friendship for at least a while ago. He wondered a lot lately if Jaden had asked himself about their current relationship at all… or if the thought of being something more than friends ever crossed his mind.

"Yusei, you sure you're listening?" Jaden once again called, sounding a bit worried this time. He had been noticing for a while that the normally composed and attentive Yusei seemed spacy and distracted. It was an honestly bizarre sight.

This time, Yusei decided that it wasn't okay to lie anymore. He knew that if he kept all what he felt bottled up, it would eventually break and come out in the worst of ways, so...might as well find the answers he had been looking for, now that he had a chance. He sighed, and shook his head.

"Sorry, I really wasn't." He said, which only confirmed Jaden's worry; "I've been really thoughtful, lately."

"Why? Got any problems?" Jaden asked, eying Yusei carefully, " 'Cuz, you know, if it's something I could help with…"

"No, I don't really have problems. And…I doubt you could help."

Jaden felt his heart sink a little with those words. He looked down, and managed a smirk.

"I-I get it…Okay, then-" He tried, but was abruptly cut by Yusei's serious tone and following words.

"…I mean to say that I doubt you can help because you're the reason I'm like this."

After making sure he had heard right, Jaden let a little pause go before looking up to Yusei, who seemed as serious as he could be- he could feel his blue eyes locked on him, watching carefully for whatever he might say.

"Me…? Can you tell me how I've been the reason you've been like this?"

Yusei let his eyes look over the floor momentarily, and felt a huge and even painful round of heartbeats on his chest. He had to try his hardest to let the words come out as clear as possible as he grabbed Jaden's shoulders and dared to look him in the eyes.

"…I think I might like you, Jaden." He started, already feeling a huge lift off him as the words came out, noticing how Jaden's eyes had grown big in surprise as he kept on talking, "I've never been so confused and distracted about anyone before...but there's a lot about you that just makes me keep on wondering, on asking myself things I've never even thought of. I think it's the first time I've ever felt like this about someone…and I'd like to know if you feel the same about me."

When Yusei stopped talking, he could feel how tense Jaden's shoulders were, and he could feel his own heart beating in a suspenseful, loud and heavy way. Jaden wasn't answering at all, and this was making the situation only a lot more awkward than it already was.

Finally, Jaden relaxed his shoulders and looked down. Moving now only according to the situation and not listening to his head at all, Yusei couldn't help but to cup Jaden's cheeks with his hands to make him look up. When Jaden's expression was at sight again, Yusei felt really surprised to find a rather visible blush across his face.

"I thought I was the only one that felt like that," Jaden finally said, as he let his own hands grab into Yusei's- that still wouldn't let him go; his tone was quiet, yet clear, "I kind of…liked you a little after I got to know you, but I figured it was just admiration, or the feeling that we might be great friends, but…"

Yusei chuckled. "I know, I figured as well."

Jaden managed a small smile, "I was pretty freaked out. You know, with you being another guy, and all…"

"Believe me, me too." Yusei assured, managing a smile for himself. There was a hint of a tremble in his voice at this point, but at the same time, he seemed really happy to let everything out. "It was the very first thing that scared me about this…"

Noticing the change in Yusei's tone, Jaden's smile became deeper- a lot more careful, and his eyes locked on Yusei's with a certain calmness that helped ease the atmosphere around them.

"It doesn't really matter anymore now, right? 'Cuz we both feel the same?"

"Yeah…" Yusei managed, never really paying attention to the fact that his hands weren't leaving Jaden's cheeks, but very aware of the feeling of their hands touching. The warmth and the general feelings he was getting from that small token of intimacy felt amazing enough for him to wonder so much more things about the way he was being right now- about feeling so captivated by someone.

"…But say, Yusei?" Jaden began, tightening his grip on Yusei's hands as he asked, "When we say we like each other…we both mean beyond the usual 'like', right?"

"What do you mean?"

"We…'like-like' each other…?"

Again, Yusei couldn't help himself for a smile; the term Jaden had used was the kind of thing he had once heard as a child, and it resulted as something incredibly nostalgic and sweet, coming from Jaden.

"Perhaps," Yusei answered. When he noticed the way he had been holding Jaden's face and the way Jaden squeezed his hands, he decided it was okay to simply go on and do whatever he thought was appropriate for the moment. Hopefully Jaden would follow along. "I'd like to make sure, though."

"How?"

Yusei leaned a little closer to Jaden, in a way their noses were touching. "Can you… close your eyes?" He asked in a whisper. Jaden, already partially aware of where this was going, couldn't help but to gulp. His heart started beating at a rather uncomfortable pace, and he could feel his face grow hot with a blush.

"S-Sure." He nevertheless answered, closing his eyes. The second he did so, he waited for just a few seconds, then, felt Yusei's warmth over him- then, there was the feeling of lips over his. There was nothing over a shy and honestly awkward peck, but there was a rather amazing sense of care and wonder coming from it- as if Yusei was trying hard at giving away his gentlest kiss. Perhaps it was his first, too?

It wasn't too long, nor too short- they figured. And it felt really nice, too.

When they backed away, both couldn't help but to take a moment to look away from the other. While they were happy to have shared that, it still didn't take away the fact that they hadn't kissed before, that they were both guys, and that this situation was new and awkward. Yusei had covered his mouth with a hand, while Jaden had completely turned his back on Yusei, hiding an even deeper blush.

"It was okay…" Jaden mumbled, trying hard to have his voice clear and still, and catching Yusei's attention, "I think I was okay with it…"

Yusei nodded to this, smiling lightly to himself. "Yeah, me too. I think that's what I wanted to prove."

Jaden only turned his head to Yusei's direction- a small grin on his face. "So it's pretty much official, then?" He asked, "That we do 'like-like' each other?"

There was a chuckle. "Yes, it seems that way to me."

After Yusei said this, there was a rather short silence. Then, Jaden turned around completely, to face Yusei again, and looked up to him.

"…Can we try again?" He asked, and impressively enough, Yusei didn't seem to catch on as to what Jaden meant.

"Try what, now?"

Jaden seemed a little embarrassed. He only moved in a little closer, and was the one to cup Yusei's cheeks with his hands. "K-Kiss, I mean." He mumbled, with eyes already half-closed.

In all honesty, Yusei was taken aback by the request, but with Jaden right there, and already holding him close, there was no real way to refuse. He only gave a short nod, and closed his eyes.

This time, aside from the peck, Yusei had made sure to embrace Jaden- one hand had gotten lost in the layers of brown hair, and the other held tightly the younger man's back. Jaden, on the other hand, at first kept his hands cupping Yusei's face, and then managed to work them in a way that his arms were around his neck, making the kiss more comfortable. When they both had assumed these positions, the several extra pecks had become a little more playful- and occasional smiles and chuckles would come out of awkward tries at open-mouth kisses.

All in all, it hadn't been bad at all for a first time at dealing with kissing. Not even a bit. Yusei was far too glad to have finally gotten the answers to the questions that haunted him, and the realization that Jaden had the same wonders as him was at the least…a wonder on itself. The wonderful, beautiful type of wonder.

**End.**


End file.
